Angela Lansbury
Angela Lansbury (1925 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' (1945) [Sibyl Vane]: Commits suicide by drinking poison (off-screen) after being rejected by Hurd Hatfield. We only hear about her death afterwards, and her body is not shown. (Thanks to Wolf) *''Samson and Delilah'' (1949) [Semadar]: Impaled and pinned to the wall when a soldier throws his spear at her. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Mutiny'' (1952) [Leslie]: Shot to death by Patric Knowles just as Angela is about to shoot Mark Stevens. *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (1962) [Mrs. Iselin]: Shot with a sniper rifle (along with James Gregory) by Laurence Harvey at a political convention. *''Death on the Nile'' (1978) [Salome Otterbourne]: Shot in the forehead by Mia Farrow. The shooting is later shown again from a closer camera angle in the flashback when Peter Ustinov explains who the killer is. *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1982)'' [Nellie Lovett]: Thrown into a large oven by George Hearn. *''The Last Unicorn (1982; animated)'' [Mommy Fortuna]: Attacked then devoured by a harpie, which was freed by the unicorn (voiced by Mia Farrow). *''The Company of Wolves'' (1984) [Granny]: Decapitated and shattered into fragments (like glass) when Micha Bergese hits her, sending her head flying against the fireplace. Her hair is later seen burning by the fireplace as Sarah Patterson discovers her, indicating that Micha presumably devoured Angela. (Thanks to Wen, Eunice and Korey) Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Richard Cromwell. *Mrs. Peter Shaw (widowed). *Mother of Anthony Pullen Shaw. *Aunt of David Lansbury. Gallery angelalansburydeathonthenile.jpg|Angela Lansbury in Death on the Nile Lansbury, Angela Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Lansbury, Angela Lansbury, Angela Lansbury, Angela Lansbury, Angela Lansbury, Angela Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by falling down the stairs Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:MGM Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:WB Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:PBS Stars Category:Liberals Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Beauty and the Beast Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:History Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:American actors and actresses Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Cecil B. DeMille Movies Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cast members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees